Our Reality
by Neo Rulez
Summary: Courtney likes Ginger, no, she loves her. A lot. And just happened to be her special day, quite, indeed.


**Disclaimer: I don't own anything from As Told By Ginger it all belongs to its respected owners. **

**A/N:** This oneshot that's requested by Vampygurl. If you don't like yuri than please leave this page immediately it's not for you! This is first lemon for a yuri couple please give me respectful criticism!

* * *

**The Reality**

It seemed like a dream. The events that were occurring today wasn't just a dream but apparently realistic, quite real, indeed. Today was the day when Courtney Gripling officially declared she would confessed her heart to one she truly love. That someone was one and only Ginger Fouley. Ever since Ginger started coming for sleepovers plus hanging out, every started becoming heavy. If she said so herself.

Just thinking about redhead made popular girl;s cheeks turn red which never started happening once she realized her feelings for other girl. It was pointless to hide it anymore. Nevertheless, it would be stupid, if she doesn't confess now. Overall only thing Courtney could think about was Ginger. She seemed to notice, also because she happened to be sitting right near watching TV. Instead of saying anything, Courtney extended towards one of her hands and held Ginger's tenderly. This resulted in Ginger feeling warm and happy inside but at same time confuse. Yet she felt so happy for an odd reason.

Ginger snuggled against Courtney's chest causing her face to turn scarlet. She certainly haven't expect to gain anything from her gesture yet she wasn't complaining, not one bit.

"Ginger?" the blonde haired girl said.

"What is it Courtney?" Ginger asked, looking at popular girl.

The blonde happily sighed. "I've to say, I love you Ginger." Her blue eyes gazed into other girl's eyes in content.

"Really?" Questioned redheaded girl uncertainly, her eyes shinning in content.

Courtney looked at Ginger dumbfounded. She giggled softly. "Of course."

"I think I love you too." Ginger snuggled into the other girl's arms and sighed contently. "I want you too."

Once these words were said, next thing Ginger knew Courtney had pushed her onto bed hovering above her. She raised Ginger's shirt where tongue softly to neck to abdomen. Also, Courtney pinched lightly on redhead girl's nipples causing Ginger to gasp as an electric shock went through her. What shocked popular girl the most when Foutley unexpectedly kissed her. The kiss deepened, which made Courtney let out a slight moan. Courtney blushed as well looked surprised by other girl's action. Pulling Ginger up to sit up, Courtney being dominant, slide her pants down making it perfectly visible in order for to see unpopular girl's polka dot underwear.

"Wow, you still wear those? You're too cute." the popular girl mused.

Embarrassed, Ginger turned around to hide her face but Courtney pulled her hands away in order to see the girl's face. It was red as a tomato. Actually, it was more like hot chilli pepper. Ginger slide on Courtney's back as she buried her hands into girl's blonde locks. Courtney continued kiss down her neck, nipping some skin every now and then. But what she didn't except Ginger to unstrap her bra which Ginger began massaging blonde's breast tenderly. Courtney couldn't help but moan in response. Hearing this made Ginger started feeling arousal as well as wet in her private area. It had been such a long time since she ever desired someone other than opposite sex. After Sasha and her broken up, she was heartbroken but now she had Courtney. All to herself.

Again, Courtney pushed Ginger down on bed before taking off her underwear and bra completely before she spread legs open where put a finger inside girl's clit. A flustered Ginger moaned in pleasure as she felt Courtney's finger move inside of her until that's when she put another finger inside afterwards removed both fingers then start sucking her clit. Ginger was moan slight, arching up and bucked her hips together blonde's tongue. She felt as if her body was tightening at each touch the popular girl's tongue slither inside of her. It was like she was about to explode. Removing her tongue, Courtney kissed Ginger once more before other girl stroke her hair.

"I love you." Courtney said, her eyes shinning in content.

"I love you too." Ginger replied, giving Courtney a smile in return.

~THE END~


End file.
